freecivfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Introduktion til Freeciv
en:Introduction to Freeciv Start af spillet Ubuntu Vælg ikonet under Programmer\spil\freeciv Linux For at starte et fler-spiller spil, indtastes civclient. Anbefalet civclient -tiles trident for et 2-dimensionelt kort. Så vælges knappen og knappen herunder. Kig efter spil i "Pregame", eventuelt med spil hvor der er andre koblet op, forbind og vent for flere spillere. Tast /create name for at få en computer fjende og /start for at starte spillet. Målet Målet i Freeciv er at bygge byer, som efterfølgende kan bygge hære, der kan anvendes til at angribe de andre spiller. Du starter med 2 nybyggere og 1 spejder. Ved at bruge det numeriske tastatur, flyttes nybyggerne til en god placering (se nedenfor) og grundlægger en by ved at taste . Bemærk, at du kan flytte diagonalt. Freeciv er rundebaseret; hver enhed kan flytte en gang per runde. Runden ender når alle spillere har tastes eller når det maksimalt opsatte tidsforbrug er nået. I en by er der også mulighed for at bygge forbedringer som kan hjælpe din by med at vokse og øge sin værdi. Nogle forbedringer muliggør flere indbyggere. Du kan også bygge vidundere som kan give dig specielle fordele. Apolloprogrammet giver dig for eksempel mulighed for at se hele kortet. Byer kan også producere enheder, der hver har deres specielle område. Det kan for eksempel være krigsenheder eller enheder der kan forbedre din infrastruktur. Forskellige strategier gør nogle valg bedre end andre. Det ultimative mål for spillet er at vinde, enten ved at du militært erobrer alle andre civilisationer, eller ved en massiv videnskabelig udvikling og efterfølgende produktion af et rumskib der skal sendes til Alpha Centauri - før dine modstandere. Byer Byer udvinder ressourcer fra de felter, som de er bygget på plus et ekstra felt for hver ekstra indbygger; du starter med 1 indbygger. Ressourcerne er opdelt i: Mad (får byen til at vokse), produktion (bygning af nybyggere/hære) og handel (til forskning og penge). Tryk på en by for at få byvinduet frem. Klik på et felt med en indbygger på det lille kort; du fjerner dermed arbejderen (og gør ham til en underholder, se nedenfor). Klik så på et felt uden en arbejder for at placere arbejderen her. Computerens placering af arbejderne når din by vokser er ofte ret god, men du kan på denne måde ændre computerens valg. * Mad: Opsparet mad tilføjes dit kornlager. Hver indbygger forbruger 2 mad point per runde, og nybyggere bygget i en by kræver også enten 1 eller 2 madpoint. Når kornlageret når 20 madpoint, vokser byen til størrelse 2, og kan herefter forarbejde endnu et felt. Nybyggere kan overrisle et område (tryk på ) hvis der er vand i nærheden, hvilket øger høsten med 1 for udvalgte felttyper, se tabellen nedenfor. Byfeltet har gratis overrisling. * Produktion: Din produktion kan anvendes til enten at producere militære enheder eller nybyggere. Produktionen af en nybygger reducerer byens størrelse med 1, og du kan kun producere nybyggere i byer af størrelse 2 eller større. Nogle enheder kræver 1 produktionspoint hver runde (vedligeholdelse). Du kan ændre enheden eller bygningen i byadministrationsvinduet eller købe ikke færdigbyggede enheder. Nybyggere kan bygge en mine (tryk ) på udvalgte felttyper, hvilket øger produktionsevnen; se tabellen nedenfor. Byfeltet har altid mindst 1 produktionspoint. * Handel: Handel kan konverteres til skat, luksus eller forskning. Forskning gør dig i stand til at udvikle nye militære enheder. Skat giver penge i statskassen, som du kan bruge til at færdiggøre/købe en bys produktion. Luksus skaber tilfredse indbyggere. Du kan vælge din allokering af handel ved at trykke + . Korruption reducerer din handel; jo længere væk fra hovedstaden, jo mere korruption. Nybyggere kan bygge veje (tryk ) hvilket øger din handel med 1 handelspoint på udvalgte felttyper, se tabellen nedenfor, og samtidig tillader hurtigere transport af enheder. Byfeltet har automatisk en vej. Indbyggere kan være glade, tilfredse eller ulykkelige (hvilket vises med forskellige ikoner i byvinduet). Hvis der er flere ulykkelige indbyggere end glade indbyggere, stopper byens produktion. De første fire indbyggere i en by er tilfredse. Yderligere indbyggere er utilfredse og må gøres tilfredse enten med templer, vidundere, luksus eller med underholdere. Forskning I menuen over rapporter kan du se en videnskabsrapport. Her kan du vælge hvad du ønsker at forske i. Du kan vælge et område straks og et mere langsigtet område. De fleste områder kræver at andre områder forskes først. Når du opnår ny viden, kan du bygge nye militære enheder, nye vidundere eller vælge blandt flere nye regeringsformer. Styreform Din styreform eller regering påvirker hvor effektivt din befolkning udnytter ressourcerne. Du kan ændre styreform ved at forske i den ønskede styreform og herefter starte en revolution (i styreformmenuen, hvorefter der vil gå fra 1-5 runder før din nye styreform er aktiv). De vigtigste styreformer er : Despotisme: Dette er den styreform du starter med. Hvert felt som producerer mere end 2 point (mad, produktion eller handel) har sin produktion reduceret med 1. Nybyggere forbruger 1 madpoint per runde, militære enheder er 'gratis', medmindre der er flere end byens indbyggereantal. Forskning kan maksimalt sættes til 60 % af din handel. Der er høj korruption. Monarki: Ingen ressourcereduktion. Nybyggere forbruger 1 madpoint. De første 3 militære enheder er uden vedligeholdelse. Forskning kan maksimalt sættes til 70 %. Korruptionen er lille. Republik: Hvert felt med handel øger sin handelsproduktion med 1. Nybyggere forbruger 2 madpoint, og et produktionspoint. Alle militære enheder forbruger 1 produktionspoint. Kun 1 militærenhed tolereres uden for byen, ekstra enheder skaber en utilfreds indbygger. Korruptionen er lille. Vidundere Hvert vidunder i spillet kan kun bygges af en spiller og kun i en by. Andre byer kan bygge og sende karavaner (efter at du har forsket i Handel) for at hjælpe til med at bygge vidundere. De vigtigste vidundere er: Magellans Ekspedition: Søenheder kan flytte 2 ekstra felter per runde. Kræver Navigation Leonardos Arbejdsværelse: 1 forældet militær enhed opgraderes gratis hver runde. Kræver Opfindelse. Michelangelos Kapel: 3 utilfredse indbyggere bliver tilfredse i hver by. Kræver Monotheisme J.S. Bachs Katedral: Medfører 2 tilfredse indbyggere i hver by. Kræver Requires Teologi Pyramiderne: Medfører et Kornlager i alle dine byer. Kræver Murkunst Den Kinesiske Mur: Medfører et bymur i alle dine byer. Kræver Murkunst Felttyper Denne oversigt viser mad-, produktion- og handelspoint for alle felttyper under Monarki. Bemærk at felterne i den 2. og 3. kolonne er sjældne. For despotisme reduceres alle ovenstående tal over 2 med 1. for Republik, tilføj 1 handel for hver felt allerede med handel. Overrisling/Mine/Vej viser de muligheder en nybygger har for at forbedre feltet. Forsvar er den stigning i din forsvarsevne du modtager når du angribes på et sådant felt. Floder tilføjer 1 handel og en 50 % forsvarsbonus; de gør også bevægelse nemmere. Felter med øget forsvarsbonus er sværere at forcere hurtigt (heste bliver langsommere) med undtagelse af spejdere. Du kan identificere ethvert felt (eller enhed) ved at bruge midtertasten på musen.